The Journal of Jaessa Aisling Starsley
by Jaessa
Summary: Jaessa Starsley: average, goody-goody girl, right? Wrong! See what she gets into during her 7th year. Companion to 'The Diary of Lily Audrey Potter'
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As much as you all love reading disclaimers every chapter, unless I can think of a funny one, this will be the only disclaimer! Okay, as much as I wish I could own Harry Potter, I don't. Though, I would really like to own someone else....  
  
A/N: Bray and Lily, and Dan, Drew, Remus, Sirius, and James (if they all show up) are not mine. But, I do own Jay! She is mine, I do love writing her, so please, don't take her!

****

****

****

****

**The Journal of Jaessa Aisling Starsley  
(Insane Vampiress and Witch)**  
** Chapter 1: Trouble, trouble, trouble**

August 20

3:36 pm  
  
Yes, well, I'd like to say that there is a whole philosophical reason for me starting this journal. Like that I go to a shrink and am being forced to write and what not...but, that would be lying, and, really, there isn't a reason. Nope, I'm only writing because I love to write and I wanted to write. Strange, ne?  
  
Anyway, I guess maybe I should introduce myself, in case I go insane and forget everything about myself and need to remember. I'm Jaessa Aisling Starsley, and I'm half vampire. I'm adopted too. Oh, and I have a twin, but she's not my biological twin. We were adopted together and just happen to have the same birthday. Yeah...freaky!  
  
Oh, well, I'd love to stay and write, and write, and write, and write some more, but me mum is yelling at me again for something that most likely isn't my fault...  
  
Jay

* * *

August 23 

1:25 pm  
  
Sorry 'bout not writing. Mum took you away because I supposedly didn't finish the laundry. Which I had, and it was in her room, but no, she didn't think to look there and took you away, and then when she saw the laundry had been done, she couldn't remember where she put you. How pathetic is that?  
  
Anyway, I think I may still be in trouble. We got our Hogwarts letters today, me and Bray. Now, Mum and Dad may not like Hogwarts, but, they still want us to do great for some strange, demented reason. Anyway, it seems that Dumbledore has revoked me and Bray's prefect status. Which is what I asked for, but Mum and Dad got real mad.  
  
Also, neither one of us got Head Girl. So Mum and Dad said that they aren't buying us anything new, because we 'didn't try hard enough.' Who cares about getting Head Girl anyway? I didn't want it, just like I didn't want to be a prefect anymore.  
  
And now Mum and Dad are yelling at me and Bray that this is all our fault because we're half vampire. Yeah, I tuned them out and 'accio'ed you here to write instead. I really don't care what they're yelling....

* * *

5 minutes later  
  
Bray had to tell me to stop writing. Mum and Dad finally noticed that I hadn't been paying attention. Yeah, they just yelled some more, same as usual. Think they'd be more creative after 16 years of yelling didn't work, huh? Anyway, about the whole half vampire thing. So Mum and Dad think that one of us could have gotten Head Girl if we weren't half vamp. So, they blame it on us. Bray was yelling back at them, saying, "It's not our fault we're half vampire!"  
  
Mum and Dad got real upset at that and basically said it was our faults that we were chosen to be transformed. So I jumped in and yelled saying that how could we have chosen to be blood-letters if we hadn't even reached the age of one? Personally, I just think that they're really afraid we'll go crazy on them. They're muggles, so they understand us less than even our own kind (witches and wizards) do.  
  
Bray's getting ready to drag me up the stairs. Something about being grounded.  
  
_Jay, we're being grounded because we're right.  
_  
Sorry, that was Bray.  
  
Anyways, I should go. Besides, I need to send a note to Lily...  
  
Jay 

* * *

August 24 

9:56 am  
  
Just got my note back from Lily. Seems she's in trouble too. Her brothers (she's got three, they're quadruplets) all got special notices in their letters, but she just got an ordinary Hogwarts seventh year letter, so she's in trouble for that.  
  
Oh, did I explain who Lily is?  
  
_No Jay, you didn't.  
_  
Bray? How come your handwriting is showing up? Where are you?!  
  
_We linked our journals together, remember?  
_  
Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway, Lily is one of my best friends, who happened to get in trouble a lot for no apparent reason. She's the daughter of Ginny and Harry Potter. Boy, I feel sorry for her sometimes. But, she has a band. She mentioned something about that...what was it now?  
  
AHH! Dumbledore said no more band practices! That means no more listening in. Hmm, maybe we can make arrangements to practice in the Room of Requirement. Or one of the many secret halls that aren't on the Marauders Map...  
  
Jay

* * *

A/N: This, as you may or may not know, is a companion piece to 'The Diary of Lily Audrey Potter.' So, while some stuff may seem similar, it may also be taken in it's own direction. 

Oh, and maybe could you review? I'd like to know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Where's My Boot?

Disclaimer: I just spent two weeks using a Laptop to type up chapter 3 and used a notebook to write other chapters. Am I really doing this for money??

Dedication: To...one of my best friends, who happens to think this story is great for some odd reason...

****

****

**.**

**.**

** The Journal of Jaessa Aisling Starsley  
Chapter Two: Where's My Boot?  
**  
August 31

11:32 pm  
  
I got into trouble. Again. At Diagon Alley. What else is new? But don't worry, it wasn't really that bad.  
  
_Yes it was.  
_  
Bray! Honestly. This is my journal.  
  
_You pop into mine.  
_  
Point taken. Okay, it's true, it was horrible not being able to write! I just got you back. Using magic. Pity I'm leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow so I can't be punished, right?  
  
If Mum would just try to understand my love for Muggle music, magic, and vampires, she'd understand why I was late.  
  
_And here you had me thinking you were with a boy!_  
  
Bray!  
  
_Fine! But if you don't get packed...  
_  
I will, don't worry! Its only 11:40. I still have time.  
  
As I was saying, if Mum could only understand those three little things, it wouldn't be so big of a deal. We went to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies, per usual. But, before we could start buying what we needed, we ran into this Libby girl. Now, I don't know her too well, but I guess she's this snobby girl who really hates certain people. I've been told mostly punks and Goths, but she never bothered me much. I think there's history between Lily and Bray...  
  
So, Libby approached us and began talking.  
  
"Oh Braaay! Jaay! How niiice to see you!" she cooed in a sickly sweet tone.  
  
Bray raised her eyebrow and snapped, "What do you want?"  
  
"Braessa!" Mum scolded, "You should be nicer to your little friends!"  
  
"But she's not my..."  
  
"Don't make it worse," I muttered to her.  
  
Libby smirked evilly.  
  
"I don't believe I caught your name, dear," Mum said.  
  
"I'm Libby! You must be Bray and Jay's mother."  
  
"That's a lovely outfit you're wearing. Girls, why can't you dress like that?" Mum demanded.  
  
"Because we're proud of our unique and original clothing. We refuse to worship the fashions our generation is infatuated with," I explained.  
  
"This is an asinine conversation. Jay, let's go get the rest of our books," Bray insisted.  
  
As you may have imagined, or maybe not, because you're a book, this caused Mum to yell at us later for our clothing and behavior. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know what asinine means? No? I didn't think so...  
  
So, the yelling was kind of expected. Bray and I went to get our books though, so we managed to stall a bit. I hate our school uniform (even the Slytherin one) and decided to make a bit of a change at Madame Malkin's. I doubt I'll get into too much trouble. I think the teachers are a bit afraid of Bray and me. I haven't been too happy at Hogwarts lately and some people have found some interesting marks in places...not from me, of course! They're spider bites! I think spiders react to vampire's anger....  
  
Back to the uniform. I ordered black shirts instead of the standard white. They were too thin anyway! If you wear any other color bra than white, it shows through the shirt! And if you happened to get wet, your shirt and bra will show everything underneath! It's positively disgusting. So, I ordered black.  
  
Just that minor infraction would be enough to set Mum off again. But then I decided to take a look at this new music store that had my favorite Muggle and wizarding music. Who could resist? I was looking at some CDs and just lost track of time. By the time I paid and left the store, I had all of five minutes to get back to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Of course, I was going to be late.  
  
And I was. But only by a few minutes, mind you! Mum was upset, but she knows that wizards and witches don't have telephones, so I couldn't have called or anything. And it was only a few minutes.  
  
I don't think it helped my case that we got into an argument about my Muggle music again. She said something about not being able to understand the words, but that doesn't make sense because they sing just as fast as the singers she listened to in college. I dunno, I think it's fine. Maybe she just doesn't like the influence it has on my clothing... I may be on to something there.  
  
Mum decided to take you away as punishment, but I don't get it. Next time, she should take away the Lappy so I can't play any games.  
  
Anyway, Bray is yelling at me to pack, seeing as how it's morning already. It's only ten after midnight...  
  
Jay

* * *

57 minutes later  
  
I lost my combat boots! Or, er, one of them. This one was on top of my bookshelf. Maybe the other one will show up around there, too.  
  
I think I need more suitcases! Or fewer books. Books, not clothes. I threw out all the uniforms that were too small (or too white) and all the Muggle clothing that was too small (or too pink... or too purple... or just too preppy, period). That doesn't leave too much, really.  
  
Now, where's that other boot? 

* * *

30 seconds later  
  
I swear, it's not in this room! I simply cannot find that boot... unless it's migrated to behind my music or under my window seat...

* * *

45 minutes later  
  
Bray had my boot! Honestly! Okay, maybe I did have it, but she hid it from me! I'm absolutely sure of it.  
  
Now, how will I fit my music in here? There are too many CDs that I like to leave behind. If only my MP3 converter was working on the Lappy, this would be a lot easier on all of us. Well, I suppose I don't really need all of these books. Seventy or eighty extras might be a tad excessive on top of the seventh year N.E.W.T. books.  
  
There! Now I'm down to my favorite 20 or so books. Hopefully I can fit all my music...  
  
I'm done packing. Only one trunk and one suitcase this year! That's two trunks and three suitcases fewer than last year. Thank goodness I'm past my "yellow" stage, which necessitated everything yellow in my room coming with me last year...  
  
Perhaps I should sleep. It's only quarter to three, but, I probably ought to be well-rested. After all, I have pranks to pull on first years!  
  
This time tomorrow I'll be at Hogwarts... I can't wait!  
  
Jay

* * *

.

.

A/N: Hello! Yep, I was on vacation. Sorry for the delay. So, you can thanks my BETA for reading through this so all the grammar is okay. Yeah. Keep reading and reviewing for me because I need input. If you ahve suggestions, I'll try to add them in later chapters. Thanks for reading!

Luv and thanks,

Jay


	3. Scarred for Life

**Disclaimer: **I am the owner and writer of Harry Potter! I own the world!!! Mwahahaha!!

Okay, not really. One can wish though, right, especially if she is the Ruler of her own Universe? Only Jaessa belongs to me. Go under my favorite authors to 'The Red Haired One' and read the Lily Potter story to find out where the rest come from.

**Dedication:** Umm, Blink 182. The band. For convincing me to finish writing chapter 5 so I can finally type it up.

* * *

.

**The Journal of Jaessa Aisling Starsley  
Chapter 3: Scarred for Life!**

.

September 1 10:37 am

Hogwarts Express  
  
Well, I convinced Mum to bring us to the station early. I sort of lied and said that seventh years needed to be here earlier than everyone else. But, at least I got my favorite compartment of the whole train before any first years. Last year, I had to throw the first years out of here. They are getting so rebellious and disrespectful so early nowadays! But, it was a bit easier since I was a prefect last year.  
  
Now, I've got to think about some pranks to pull on people. I pre-arranged something with Peeves. He's actually pretty agreeable when you tell him that you know Fred and George Weasley personally. And, for some reason, Peeves thinks I can hurt him...maybe it has something to do with the prank I pulled on him?  
  
Hmm...all I really need is to come up with something good I can pull to get Libby back. Maybe I can write my own charm!  
  
...............................................  
  
Too hard! A simple sticking charm added on to the spell I want to use may work though. She's not too bright, and she's very proud, so she wouldn't want to admit to needing help. Now, where did I put that N.E.W.T. Charms book?  
  
Jay

* * *

11:08 am 

Hogwarts Express still  
  
I think we just pulled out, but I'm not positive. I got the compartment with no windows. It's the very last compartment on the train. And no one's come to tell me we've pulled out. Then again, I did scare away the third years a while back while I was searching for my charms book. Can you believe that it somehow got inside of my CD player? I think Bray charmed it again on me. It's sort of a personal joke, something to do with fifth year Charms class.  
  
Anyway, if I want to pull this off successfully, I should probably go find Libby and hope that I can steal her wand for a few minutes. Though it shouldn't be that hard- she rarely notices anything going on unless it has to do with herself- I should have a distraction planned. Maybe I can convince her that I'm really hungry and that if she wanted to save herself, she needs to go find me some blood pops. But that's really mean and cruel, even for me. And then she'd eventually figure out that I did it. Then again, she wouldn't tell on me. She's too proud to admit defeat, even to get someone else into trouble. And there's the fact that she's kind of scared of me and of accusing me of anything. I don't know why though...  
  
This'll be sweet, dude...  
  
Jay

* * *

5 minutes later  
  
It's done. Now, we've just got to wait until she tries to cast a spell. It should have some very interesting results!  
  
Now, I can leave pranks on first years up to Peeves when we get to Hogwarts. The shades are closed (why are there shades if there are no windows?), and I already committed all of this years' books to memory...Good! I don't have anything to do until we get to Hogwarts. Now, maybe I can take a nap. For the pure reason of needing to look innocent, of course. Never would I be tired!  
  
Jay

* * *

Still September 1 

Just barely  
  
Well, the prank totally worked! Dare I write what I did? Yep, I dare. Every time Libby tried a spell, her clothing was changed, one piece per spell, into a black, gothic or punk-ish type of clothing. Oh, and then her hair was made into a mohawk and dyed bright pink. Totally awesome. She freaked. I loved it! I think all of us punks and goths (we're all self-proclaimed) were waiting for forever for something like this to happen.  
  
Anyway, nothing else exciting happened. Peeves couldn't pull off his pranks, because he was caught by Snape, the old bat. I mean, the best Head of House ever! So the first years are safe, for now, at least. No one yelled at me for my black shirts yet either. Not that they noticed. They were too busy trying to find the Sorting Hat. Maybe that was the prank Peeves planned...  
  
Oh, all the first years are shrimps! They couldn't have been this small last year. And I was most definitely never that small! I mean, I think the tallest first year can't be any taller than 4 foot 3 inches...wait! When did I start thinking in the English System? I mean, they can't be any taller than 131 centemetres, or 1.31 metres. Really shrimpy, right?!  
  
I really should look into the thinking the American way. Sort of scary, as I'm not even related to anyone who lives in the United States. I'm Irish, for goodness sakes! I should be using Gaelic terms, or summat (something) like that!  
  
Anyway, Remus brought his Lappy with the DVD player. Remus is one of Lily's brothers. He's also Head Boy this year. I think he's my favorite of Lily's brothers. Of course, I know him the best, and we are best friends, besides Bray.  
  
So, about the Lappy (that's the laptop, but we call it the Lappy). Remus said that as soon as he can get his hands on it, I can come over and watch the RHPS (that's the Rocky Horror Picture Show). I can't wait for it! That's an awesome movie!  
  
Jay

* * *

September 5 2:22 pm 

Muggle Studies?  
  
How did I get signed up for Muggle Studies, may I ask?!! I _live_ with Muggles, thank you very much! Why would I need this stupid three hour class?  
  
Sorry about not writing lately. It seems that somehow I've been signed up or volunteered to help out the first years. I just don't get it. I never signed up for that either! And the stupid first years won't leave me alone! They even try to follow me to the washroom! Luckily, the new Slytherin prefects happen to like me and they felt sorry for me. So they gave me the password of the Prefect Bath.  
  
The first years won't even leave me alone for my nightly walk around the fourth floor! They will follow me everywhere I go. I had to lock myself in a closet just to get some sleep! And now I'm taking this class I didn't know I had. So, I've decided to take the time to write.  
  
They weren't even scared by the fact that I'm half vampire. Or that I could drink their blood at any moment, if I would happen to snap. Now that interested me a bit. When I asked, they just said that they'd be blood- bonded to me then. Which in turn scared me! I don't want no first years always hanging on me...I didn't even try to point out they would be wrong though, even when I recovered. Let them think what they want.  
  
Hey! Did you know that 222 multiplied by 3 gives you 666, or the number signifying that devil according to some Christian religions? And this class seems like the class from hell...is this just a coinkidink?  
  
Jay

* * *

September 8 9:12 pm 

hiding in a closet  
  
Fluff is Horror!! I think that Drew and Bray need to get a room when they want to 'talk.' It's disgusting. I mean, really, in front of your sister? Both of them even, 'cause Drew is nearly Lily's sister, with him always getting in trouble with Lily's brothers...And knowing your sister doesn't have anyone. And then Lily, who obviously likes Dan, was there, as I've said, and Dan was, but Dan is nearly oblivious to Lily's liking him. I mean, it's just rude to do that in front of me! And then, they make it worse by saying that they don't even like each other. Can you believe that?  
  
On the bright side, the first years have stopped following me. I guess they finally figured out that I wasn't going to help them. Or maybe they finally read those books that I kept falling on them in the Library. I dunno. Maybe they decided that they don't want to be late to any more of their classes. I guess it could just be that they finally got a general idea of where everything is in the castle...that would be scary. First years aren't allowed to be that smart until at least October! I certain hope they haven't figured out the lay out of the castle...  
  
You know, nobody has mentioned my black shirts yet. I'm starting to wonder why. Maybe I should ask Bray or Lily. They may know something. While I wasn't expecting trouble, I was expecting the professors to comment on them, you know?  
  
I think it's safe to get out of this closet now. Though I don't think I'll be going back to my dorm room right away. Maybe Nobbie, a house elf, will let me stay in the Kitchens for a while tonight...  
  
Jay

* * *

2 minutes later  
  
This is a trick closet so now I'm trapped in here. HELP!  
  
Maybe the Bloody Baron is around here to get me out...

* * *

September 9 2:56 am 

crying furiously in my locked dorm room  
  
I...am crying...so hard right now...that I can...barely write. I...have been scarred...for life. And...I am never...talking to Bray...again.  
  
Excuse me...I need to calm down...  
  
()  
()  
  
()  
()  
()  
  
()  
()  
  
Okay, I think I can write without crying now. Those are tears, sorry. Okay, so you know that I go for a walk around the fourth floor corridor every night to clear my head. Well, I got a late start tonight because Nobbie held me in the Kitchens a bit late, feeding me ice cream. But, I finally got started out at about one-ish.  
  
So I'm walking along and everything is fine, you see. Everything is going swell. Haven't run into anyone, and there are no professors or prefects anywhere near the fourth floor (I just love Fred and George for giving me a copy of the Marauder's Map). So I turn the corner and start down the hall with the statue of Uric the Oddball, one of my favorite corridors. That's where it all happened.  
  
I saw Bray and Drew snogging by my favorite statues, the ones of Uric! Honest to Buddha, they could've used a bed, it looked that bad to me! Not to mention, Lily was there taking pictures. So, I chased her to the Gryffindor Tower. Bray and Drew where behind me. While I didn't get the camera from Lily, I got another show. Bray and Drew stood there making out some more! That's when I when I screamed, "Jesu Christo! What are you people, rabbits?" And I ran away crying. I heard Lily yelling in the background. Bray didn't even follow to see if I was okay...how could my sister, my _twin_, do this to me?  
  
I ran back here, to the seventh year girls dorm which only me and Bray occupy. But, I locked the door, so if Bray wants to sleep tonight, she'll have to find somewhere else. How could Bray do that? She knows I hate watching that fluffy stuff. And, to make it worse, I sort of had a crush on Drew for a tiny bit this summer!  
  
I'm owling Remus. Maybe he can lend me the RHPS. No, wait. I'm having a Star Wars movie fest tonight. Luckily, I have no classes until after Lunch on Thursdays and today is Thursday. Maybe I'll skip my afternoon class. I want ice cream...  
  
And I need more tissues...I'm going to start crying again before I send Bray a personal Howler.  
  
Jay

* * *

3:42 am 

Dorm Room  
  
Well, I just finished my Howler to Bray. I put it in my signature green envelope. Actually, that's now an option for Howlers, though I'm the only person that I know who uses that option. I wonder why? It makes it so much more personal if you send mail, any mail at all, in your favorite colors.  
  
Luckily, my owl Keira just happens to be in my dorm tonight. I'm going to send this off now. I wonder where Bray is? Well, hopefully she's in a sound- proofed room. Otherwise, she'll be wickedly embarrassed. Wait, in that case, I hope she's in a public place...  
  
Someone's banging on the door. I'm going to send this off now, and then I'm putting in my movies...  
  
Jay

* * *

7 ½ minutes later  
  
I guess it was Bray who was banging on the door. The Howler I sent just went off. So now all of Slytherin knows about her and Drew. Some people won't be too happy I predict.  
  
I wonder how owls find the addressee of the letters?  
  
Jay

* * *

. 

**A/N:** Sorry, I planned on putting up this chapter on Friday, but I was busy and tired. marching Band has started up again, so I'll be busy.

Now, I know you want to review. Right? It'll make me happy. Especially if it's random. If it's random enough, I may borrow it for my story. You never know. I happen to be an insomniac sometimes and get crazy ideas...

So, please review. I need to know what you want to read! Love to you all,

Jaessa


	4. Oh Buddha

**Disclaimer:**What? I own Harry Potter? Cool....Okay, I really don't. If I did, I wouldn't be in school right now, I'd be writing and editing the 6th book for us to read!

**Dedication: **To somebody very special to me, who totally doesn't understand this story, and he knows who he is, but I don't care. Cause I luv him anyway!

****

****

**

* * *

**

**The Journal of Jaessa Aisling Starsley**

**Chapter Four: Oh Buddha...**

September 9

10:47 am

my dorm room

I think I'm slap happy. Especially since I'm sitting here giggling. Yep, definitely slap happy. I can't stop laughing. Of course, that whole pint of ice cream at breakfast probably didn't help. This is really crazy too, because I'm watching Star Wars VI The Return of the Jedi and Luke's father just died. I should be bawling, but instead I'm laughing...

And I have Arithmacy homework, but, I have read ahead in all of my classes. In fact, I could probably already take my N.E.W.T.S. now, and pass while doing considerably well. Well, not right this second, seeing as I'm laughing my head off again...

I should go. Bray is banging on the door again. Something about needing her wand for potions class? But we never use our wands in that class...I'm confuzzled and laughing again!

Now she's sliding something under the door.

Jay

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_Jay,_

_I'm so sorry Jay! Please forgive me and let me in our room. Me and Drew were going to pull a prank on you, but I guess we went a little too far. I'm so sorry Jay! You'd understand if you found someone you really liked and who liked you back. I promise you would. Let me in Jay. I'm your sister, your twin. You can't keep me out forever. For one thing, you know I don't fit into any other Slytherins' robes, because all those girls wear their clothes skin tight, which I absolutely can't stand. You gotta let me in!_

_Very Sorrowly Yours, Bray_

* * *

September 13 

7:36 am

Okay, I finally let Bray back into the room. I'm still sort of mad, but he promised to spend some time with me writing some music in the Room of Requirement. We haven't sung or played anything together in a while, and I'd really like that. I guess bribes really do work!

But I would still like to know why Snape wanted us to use our wands in potions class...

Anyway, I did get back at Lily for the prank. I stole her diary and hid it! And she shouldn't find it until she wants to send a letter. And then, she still may not find it! Ahh, the joys and evilness of being a Slytherin. But I wonder things from time to time. Like, why is it that while Voldy-Moldy was destroyed, died, went poof, oh, umm, well, let's see, a long while back, people still connect the Slytherin house as evil and all being Voldemort supporters? I mean, I never knew my real parents, so I didn't even know about Voldy-Moldy until I was ten, or nearly eleven.

But, umm...I'm bored. All my professors said that I'm really far ahead. Which I can't be, seeing as I've been skipping classes...maybe they're saying that to try and make me happy. I wonder. Did someone get bit agan? It wasn't me. I swear! Those spiders may have reacted again when I got all upset about Bray and Drew.

Well, I had better go. Bray's yelling at me saying something about missing breakfast.

Jay

* * *

September 15 

Jay! You had beter give me back my diary. I looked everywhere for it and I am not giving you ten bars of Honeydukes chocolate for ransom! You better give it back to me soon, or I may go off on you in person! I need that diary!

Lily

* * *

September, uh, 21 

6:42 pm

Well, I guess it's my turn to get into trouble. See, Lily's mum had come up here when she heard about Lily's band practicing against Dumbledore's new rule that he had sent Lily in her Hogwarts letter. Ginny, being a red head and all, totally went off before Lily even had a chance to explain. I don't see how Lily's dad can stand Ginny sometimes! Then again, he _is_ Harry Potter, boy wonder.

Anyway, me mum and da can't come to Hogwarts, seeing ad they're Muggles and all, but I still got into trouble! Dumbledore called me up to his office, you know, the forbidden place, the place any student would hate. They said he was crazy when Harry Potter, boy wonder, and that lot were here. Well, he's even worse now, if that's believable! Wait, you're a journal...But yes, I got called up to his office. It had to do with my skipping classes. Go figure. Anyways, this is how the conversation went:

"Well, I see you've made it up to my office in record time for yourself Jaessa. Would you like to sit down?" Dumbledore asked me.

I looked around nervously. "Umm, not really. But I guess I will," I said as I sat down in the only piece of green and silver furniture in the room.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore questions me again, while holding out a tin.

Getting tired of lemon drops, I replied, "Uh, no thanks." I thought for a moment before explaining, "Mint are better, they make you smarter."

Dumbledore just smiled and said, "That may be true, but I find lemon quite calms people down." Then after popping a lemon drop in his mouth, "But about smarts..."

"Is this about my attendance in class?" I asked.

"Yes. I've been informed by many teachers that you haven't been going to classes. Or, if you have, you won't pay attention and won't work on the assigned work. May I ask why?" Dumbledore told me, his eyes twinkling.

It sounded to me like he already knew the answer, but I replied anyway. "I've already read about all the seventh year material, and a lot of it is theory. The stuff that we do to perform in class, I've mastered already. Classes are just, well, boring," I told him.

"You may have read everything you're supposed to learn in class, but don't class discussions and more practicing just improve the knowledge you already have?" Dumbledore asked as one eyebrow raised, eager to hear my answer.

"Yes sir. But the classes seem boring. I could be sleeping or doing something productive instead of sitting there in class. I'm of age now. I could be learning apparition and work on an animagus form. I've practiced all spells and charms I know and the one's we are supposed to learn this year before I came. I know them already, sir," I told Dumbledore respectively.

Dumbledore brought on a look I'm very familiar with then- the omnipotent look. "But that still doesn't give you an excuse for you to not show up in class, does it? You could help the other students, and maybe even improve. You know, some of the newest spells were discovered because of too much improvement Jaessa," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Yes sir. I'll go to class, if I must. Some of it still seems pointless though. Who wants to learn to see the future anyways?" I grumbled, well knowing that it wouldn't get me anywhere.

Dumbledore just smiled. "Ah, yes, Divination. Not a favorite class, eh? That's okay. Not all people can be a Seer now, can they? Go to class Jaessa. Something may surprise you."

I looked up at that, but recognized the dismissal. "Yes sir. If you don't mind, I'd like to get an ice cream before supper end."

"Go on, go on," Dumbledore said as I was getting out of my seat. "Teens and their sweets..." I heard him say as I left his office.

So I promised that I'd go back to class. I don't know why. I wonder what Dumbledore meant by "Something may surprise you."?

Jay

* * *

September 24 

4:12 pm

somewhere...in a nook in the CR

Those first years won't come near me. They always leave when I come into the Common Room. They used to never do that. I wonder why this is happening?

_I heard that one of them got bit._

But Bray, don't they know that we can't bite anyone unwilling, by law?

_Yeah. But they don't know about the spiders yet._

Oh. That makes sense. I may have to owl them and give them a reference, in case they don't believe me. Maybe they won't be so scared. I know I said they were really annoying earlier. But I've sort of gotten used to them. Okay, I've become attached! Help! I've become attachment to little munchkin shrimps!

But the bites aren't my fault. I can't control spiders! I'm even sort of afraid of the bigger ones...

Now, I had better finish up somewhere else. I think I just heard Lily come into the Common Room. She still hasn't found her diary. And like in the note she wrote me, she doesn't plan on giving me the ransome I wanted. Ten chocolate Honeydukes bars isn't too much to ask now, is it? Good thing she won't give them to me though. I sort of lost her diary. Well, I could find it with a charm I put on it, but only I would be able to find it. But it's not where I put it...

Jay

* * *

September 26 

9:21 am

Great Hall

Lily finally found her diary. And can you guess where? Well, I'll tell you what happened. Either James' or Sirius' owl had taken it out of the owlery where I had originally hid it. The owl took it to the Gryffindor Boy's dorm. Then, the owl decided to use it as a place to do it's business on. Yes, Lily's diary had been under a pile of owl doo for nearly two weeks!

I hope she used some cleansing spells on the diary before she started writing in it...

So, I mailed the note to the first year Slytherins about the spiders. I think they're trying to find the book now. I just saw them in the Library. I think they may believe me, a few at least, because a few decided to stick around the Common Room earlier this morning. Who knows, maybe they will become like my own 'younger siblings.' Actually, I have a younger sibling for real, and that's Bray! I was born first! Nyah!

Well, I think someone said something about planning a party or something crazy for tonight. I should go check it out I guess.

Jay

* * *

September 28 

12:03 pm

Great Hall

Dear Buddha, please help any werewolves tonight during their transformations. And please help dear old Professor Sinestra get over poor old Professor Snape so he can have a normal life for a Snape. That is all dear Buddha...

Sorry, imagine that in chant. Drew was it? Started chanting to Buddha this week so I decided to chant also. Its fun, and it certainly makes these boring classes more interesting sometimes. Though some teachers really hate it, so now I chant quietly. Very quietly. Some are funny chants, some chants are sincere, and some are just a mix of everything that comes to mind.

I feel sorry for any werewolves. Tonight is the full moon, so I'll be having trouble concentrating too, tonight. All magical 'creatures' have troubles concentrating on the night of the full moon. At least, the blood-sucking and the ones that bite do. Tonight will be a lock-ourselves-in-our-room-tight tonight for me and Bray.

By the way, who is Buddha?

Jay

* * *

September 29 

8:03 am

breakfast

Bray and me made it through last night all right. That was the first full moon of the school year. Dumbledore always sends us some animal, already dead, from a meat shop for us to use. It helps, but the full moon can still be quite bad.

I thought I heard a werewolf last night also. Either a first year or a transfer student is a _homo lupus_ this year. That would be a werewolf, or more commonly called a were (pronounced like where). I'm not sure who the were could be though. The transfer students don't come out much, but usually I can sense magical 'creatures'...I dunno. A were on campus again. Oh, that'll be nice. Bray and me will finally have a counterpart!

Jay

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever. I'm not even sure that anybody is reading this, but, oh well! Up this chapter goes anyway.

I want to say that this will be the last chapter going up for a while. I am putting this story on hiatus until I can write up some more chapters. I only have one chapter after this one, and it's not even typed up yet. So, I hope you will stay on with me, but it may be a while.

School has started, at least for me! Enjoy the new year!

Love, Jaessa

...........Review? Please?


	5. Depression Nerveuse et Decouverte

**Dedication:** To...well...I'm not really sure. How about....Beethoven! I've been listening to rewritten piece of his works...using rock instuments! LOL So, to Beethoven....and whoever lets me know who wrote _Flight of the Bumble-bee_

Happy Holidays!

**

* * *

**

**The Journal of Jaessa Aisling Starsley**

**Chapter Five: Depression Nerveuse et Decouverte**

October 2

8:53 am

Dorm Room

I just got a letter from Lily's uncles, Fred and George Weasley. I test out pranks and stuff for their shop. In return, they give me information about Hogwarts' secret tunnels and how to successfully pull off certain pranks. They even gave me a copy of the Marauders' Map once, which is useful, even f it only shows Hogwarts and not people. It seems that they've found something new though.

Somehow, they think that they missed a tunnel while they were at Hogwarts. It seems that they heard (or read- since I never ask for their sources, I'm not too sure) about a tunnel somewhere by the Slytherin dorms. They didn't say which portrait it was hidden behind, only that it's one that goes by unnoticed a lot. Fred and George also didn't tell me if it uses a password or if it just opens by knocking or summat, like the Kitchen portrait does. I wish they would give me their sources sometimes too!

And I wish they wouldn't wake me up at bloody 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday! It's too early to be awake! Everyone else it still sleeping…why can't I?

I wonder if it's a Hogsmeade weekend? I hope so. That means I could sneak off to the Forbidden Forest (which isn't exactly as forbidden as one is lead to think). Who knows? Maybe the werewolf will be there. Like me and Bray always say, one feels best amongst his or her own.

Now, I gotta go wake up Bray. I wonder…pillows, spell, or water today?

Jay

* * *

October 2 

9:15 am

Dorm Room

Bray is trying to kill me! I used the water method to get her up, and now she's trying to kill me with a pair of socks! Help! I'm too young to die!

* * *

October 4 

10:58 am

COMC

Bray and Lily keep getting on me about writing all the time. That, or reading. And then they get on me for not writing my story! How crazy is that now? Maybe they meant writing in this journal. I hope that's what they meant. Otherwise I'd be worried about their mental states…

Not that Lily has much room to talk. She's always writing and never doing her class work. And then she's all like, "Woe is me! Mum would kill me if she knew how bad I was doing in class!" It drives me nuts. Besides, doesn't she know that all that has to be sent is an owl? Anyway, if she's so worried, she should just do the class work and then write if she's so worried about her parents blowing up on her when hey find out (cause they will find out). It's not like she's on a deadline for writing. Though, I must say, I do enjoy reading what she writes.

And Bray. My writing and reading is lie her singing. She is always singing. It sounds good, but sometimes, I just want a little peace and quiet! But I wish I could sing like her. It's not fair!

Okay, so I don't mean it the way it sounds. I'm just frustrated, I guess. Some classes are interesting, but some aren't. Some I should be sleeping through. And people are always telling me to stop reading, or quit writing to come and help them, when it turns out they don't really need my help in the first place. And it's annoying! And I haven't had anyone to yell at in forever. And I've got all this built up anger, because of course, I can't yell at my professors, and they're making me mad because they start to nag like Mum and Da, and I couldn't yell that them either. And, nobody will leave me alone when I need alone time! And I need some alone time every now and then. I've been too afraid to take my nightly walks!

And what if my grades are really bad? Can they hold a seventh year back or not let him or her take his or her N.E.W.T.s if they weren't doing well in class? I mean, most teachers don't even care for me. They could decide I'm not doing well purely because I don't always make it to class (jus because it's boring anyway!). Usually, lately at least, it's because I'm helping someone!

Oh great, I'm having a nervous breakdown in the idle of class….maybe no one will notice that I'm starting to hyperventilate…

Jay

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or not. I want you to read what I have typed up for this chapter, let me know how you like it. If you think I should go on, I'll try and write some chapters over my next week of break. If you don't, I won't be offended, I promise.

Leave me a review, let me know what you thought. Like it- I'll type up the rest of this chapter (it's written, not yet typed) and post. If not, I'll probably revise this chapter a bit, and put in an ending note. Let me know!


End file.
